New Malayan Republicball
New Malayan Republicball |founded = 15679|successor = Malay Empiretangle|image = Nmr.png|reality = Malaysia|government = Republic or Democracy |personality = Aggresive, War Loving,Kind,Brave,Strong,Blood Thirst|language = Malay, Chinese, Tamil, English, Hindi, Thai, Filipino, Zombianic, Vietnamese, Lao, Khmer, Burmese|type = Empire|capital = Kuala Lumpur|affiliation = CSOball SUN Unionball|religion = Islam Bhuddism Christianity Hinduism Atheism|friends = Best Friend Good Friend Good Vodka Best Zombies Best European Best American 2 Best African Japanese Empiretangle (Sometimes or Mostly) Best Arab Good Syria North Japanball (Very Rarely or Once) Judah Empirecube Beneluxball SUN Nagasakiball Holy Roman Empireball (Ottoman Remover) Byzantine Empireball (Ottoman Remover) MAGball (Formerly) Islamic Rashidun Caliphateball (Formerly) Goryeo Republicball South Japanball AWTOball Newer Israelcube (Before His friends cut ties with him) Somali-Yemen Caliphateball|enemies = STORM PUPPET BROTHER WORST NIGHTMARE STORM AMERICAN PUPPET Papa's friends Disgusting Religion TERRORIST TURKISH ISLAMISTS ZOMBIE AND STORM PUPPET FATHER STORM ROBOT FREAKS COMMIE SCUM KIM FCKERS WHAT IS THIS?KID COMMIES? Japanese Empiretangle (Sometimes) Fascist Japan (Mostly) EVIL JAPANESE DAJJAL SUN Nagasakiball (Formerly) REMOVE OTTOMAN SON WORST MANIAC REBEL EVIL AWTO FASCIST (Formerly) MAGball Islamic Rashidun Caliphateball Malayan Sultanaterawr Stupid Chinese Commie Japanese Stupid Commie Mongols WHY U MADE SOME MEMBERS OF CSO LEAVE, I KICK U OUT Stupid Urdu|likes = His Empire,CSO,Colonies,China,Anti STORM,Zombie Killers,Nuking STORM,Colonization,Capitalism,MAG(Formerly) ,America,Zionism|hates = STORM,Zombies,Rebels,Commies,Rebels,MAG Ibilis, Terrorists|predecessor = Malayan Sultanate Horderawr|intospace = Yes|bork = CSO CSO|food = Malay and Chinese food|status = Dead and Buried at Space|notes = RIP New Malayan Republic Thx for killing Freak|caption = DIE STORM!!!!|ended = 47291}}"F*CK YOU STORM YOU ARE GOING DOWN" - New Malayan Republicball - New Malayan Republicball will be a democratic republic In SE Asia after his zombie form. He is extremely friendly with most countries. Especially the west. He is from 15679-47291. He is very aggressive, war loving but friendly. He is Christian,Bhuddist,Hindu,Atheist and Islam. He speaks Malay, English,Chinese,Hindi,Tamil,Thai,Lao,Burmese,Vietnamese,Khmer,Filipino,Indonesian and Arabic. His reality state is Malaysia,Singapore,Brunei,Indonesia,Philippines,Thailand,Burma,Cambodia, Laos and Vietnam. He deeply hates STORM Unionball. He fought hard at World War 4 So he founded CSOball to destroy STORM and also he fought really hard in Malayan Civil War,Battle Of Borneo and also Malayan Coup. At 47291, the Malayan Coup was ended, In big defeat. A big one. But he colonized Saturn and met up with is dead Archenemy, STORM Unionball. They will face up with each other a war called Star Wars I. After killing STORM Unionball, he finally can Rest In Peace..... Still even China and Russia betrayed him, he still forgives them and tries to let United Malay Statesball to kill his son and AWTO he was turned into New Malay Zball to kill STORM Hordebal. One thing, though his population is mostly Muslim, but he hates Ottoman and UMCO because he does not like Too much Kebab and a great Islamic Empire. That is why he supports The Zionists and Syria and he betrayed Islam since he hates the Muslim Organisations. He forgives his former enemies. Like SUN Nagasaki and Somali-Yemen Caliphateball. He puts death penalty on crimes against humanity, protesting, insulting CSO, joining STORM and aiding Terrorists (Islamistball and MAGball) He give some of Malayan TrilIndonesia clay, which includes Borneo and Sumatra to SUN creating SUN Indonesiaball and giving Tringapore city to SUN creating SUN Tringapore also he gave Northern Vietnam to SUN Weapons: FV 101 Scorpion (Tank) PT-91M Pendekar (Tank) Condor APC (APC) K-200 KIFV (Armored Combat Vehicle) Alvis Stormer (Armored Combat Vehicle) Ferret (APC) M109 Howitzer (SPG) OTO Melara Mod 56 (Towed Artillery) M102 (Towed Artillery) IVECO M4010 (Ambulance) Land Rover Defender (Multi Purpose Vehicle) All Terrain Mobility Platform (air mobile vehicle) IVECO M4012 (Satellite connection vehicle) Hicom Handalan I/II (troop carrier truck) McDonnell Douglas MD 500 Defender (Heli) Agusta A109 (Heli) Sikorsky SH-3 Seaking (Heli) Scorpene (Submarine) Maharaja Lela (Combat Ship) Lekiu (Frigate) Kasturi (Corvette) Kedah (patrol ship) LMS (combat ship) Jerung (gunship) Sri Tiga (combat ship) Mahamiru (Minesweeper) Su-30MKM F/A 18 Hawk 200 A400 M (Jets) And more... With more than 1000 each And has 40,000 Nukes After Republic of Canadaball Became AWTO leader, He cuts all ties with MAG and IRC and bombs their bases everywhere Later, he kicked Newer Israelcube out of CSO to mantain some friends and critized him and AWTO as (Friendship Killers) Family Malayan Sultanaterawr (Father before dead but still evil) Malayan Sultanate Horderawr (Zombie Father) STORM Unionball (Nemesis Godfather) Japanese MalaysiaRawr(Hentai Uncle) Ottoman Malaysiaball (Evil Grandfather) Independent State of Malaysiaball (FascistGreat Grandpa) Malayastanball (Great Great Grandpa) and also Malay Empireball Malay Federationball (Great Great Great Grandpa) Ling Tringapore (Great Great Great Grandpa) [Malaysiaball (Ancestor) Tringapore (Ancestor) [Bruneiball (Ancestor) Malay Empiretangle (Maniac Son) United Malay Statesball (Democratic Son) STORM Malaysiaball (Imposter Brother) Second Empire Of Chinaball (BFF) Newer Israelcube (Zionist Infidel Creation to kill Ottomans) Colonies Malayan Thailandball Malayan TrilIndonesia Malayan Philippinesrawr Malayan TriBurma Malayan Khmerball Malayan Laosrawr Malayan Vietnamball Malayan Timorball Malayan Fijicube Malayan New Zealandball Malayan Australiaball Friends American Empireball- Good American anti zombie and anti STORM! And I support you and the Japanese during the great Asian war Second Empire Of Chinaball-Lets kill STORM! My Best Friend. KILL my brother and papa zombie first. And pls remove that Turkish New Russian Federationball- Good Russia. CSO UNITE!!!! Good Vodka buddy. I will help you with your war. Sorry for inviting Zionist into CSO and I apologise, Peace? New Republic of Greeceball- My best friend in Europe, Russia and Greece kill STORM!!! I kicked Newer Zionistcube out so Peace? Sumerian Empireball- Good Middle eastern friend that hates Damn STORM. Too sad he is Dead Pro-Chinese Zball-Only true Zombies. Good people. Republic of Canadaball-Thanks for betraying fake America. Can you join CSO? MAGball-(Formerly) Good Ally against AWTO, support me against my son. Islamic Rashidun Caliphateball-Another ally South Japanball-A cute girlfriend, thx for Hatsune Miku coming to my clay we can also beat STORM Japanball together! Goryeo Republicball-Another cute girlfriend, best Korean with DVA Judah Empirecube-Am I the only person in my family that likes Kosher and Zionists? Oh nvm another middle eastern friend and American Empireball good friend and Never Mind, I will help you against those STUPID OTTOMAN GOAT F*CKERS, CRUSADER STRONK!!!! ZIONISM STRONK!!! Beneluxball- Another good friend, I will help him on his economy and against Commies Japanese Empiretangle-I like when you kill Brain Eaters, I like your tempura and sushi but WHY YUO OF KILLING CHINA and yuo also sperad Monikaismball peverts into my clay SUN Nagasakiball-We are enemies before, but now we like each other and we kill that I|Malay Empiretangle.png]] Pig and his Brain Eaters together! Free Angolan Republicball- Though you are in CSO and hates STORM, but DO NOT REMOVE ME!!! Third British Empireball- Best British, We kill zombies and that AWTO together, and we like China too AWTOball- i Later support you against MAG who betrayed me but why yup ruin my friendship with Syria Newer Israelcube- Good Zionist, kill Terrorists and Ottomans. Join CSO plox Allied with him BUT I KICKED U OUT CUZ I WANT TO MANTAIN FRIENDSHIP WITH THE RUSSIANS, SYRIANS AND GREEKS but now we are neutral Enemies STORM Malaysiaball- REMOVE STORM KEBAB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NUKEY PRESENTS TO YOU!!!!! EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ANTI STORM SQUAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MURDER STORM F*CKTARDS AND I NUKED BEGAWAN YOU SH*T ''' STORM Unionball- '''OH SHIT NOT YOU!!! WORST OF THE BUNCH!!! YOU MADE MY GODDAMN DUMB FATHER BECAME ZOMBIFIC!!!!Though he deserves it I WILL MURDER YOU!!!!! BODOH STORM UNION!!!!!! I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!AND YOU HELPED MY IMPOSTER BROTHER!!!!!!!!!! F*CK YOU! Islamistball- HOW DARE YOU FAKE KEBAB TERRORIST SUPPORTING DAMN SATAN STORM??? CHINA AND CSO IS GOOD!!! STORM AND HIS PIGS ARE EVIL!!!!! TERRORIST IF YOU MESS WITH America , China , Russia , MY KOSHER FRIEND OR ME AGAIN I WILL NUKE YOU WITH 100 NUKES AND YOU WILL SEE Ottoman Empireball- Another evil kebab. YOU GOAT F^^ker terrorist of Turkey that likes My evil Grandpa? I will anchluss you STORM USAball- ONLY EVIL AMERICAN, HOW DARE YOU BOYCOTT ME AND LIKE DAMN STORM??? AMERICAN EMPIRE TRUE AMERICA!!! AMERICA,CHINA AND ME WILL KILL YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS!!! SAY GOODBYYYYEEEEEE. Oh wait, Canada did it already Malayan Sultanate Horderawr- MY FATHER, FUCK YOU!!! YOU STAY DEAD!!! JAPAN COME AND REMOVE MY ZOMBIE FATHER NOW!!!STORM Unionball COCK SUCKER!! AND BTW I NUKED YOU AND KILLED YOUR BRAIN EATERS WITH NO MERCY!!!! MW3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3!!!!! Zball- My father's friends STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!!! I WILL ANCHLUSS YOU!!!!!! ''' Malay Empiretangle- '''YOU IS OF EVIL SON!THOUGH I WILL BE OF DEAD,YOU WILL SOON DIE BY THE HANDS OF YOUR BROTHER! GO DIE AWTOball BUTT LICKER AWTOball-'YOU WILL PAY FOR MAKING MY DEATH! RUSSIA AND MAG WILL KILL YOU EVIL PIECE OF NAZI SH** (Formerly)'( and after Russia Greece and Syria cut ties) North Japanball-Fascist, YOU DIRTY FASCIST HATES UR SISTER AND I WILL KILL YOU though he likes Judean Empirecube MAGball and Islamic Rashidun Caliphateball- I HATE YUO TRAITORS, I SHOULD NOT HAVE SUPPORTED YUO, I WILL KILL YOU WITH AWTO Newer Israelcube - I kicked u out cuz u ruin my friendship with Syria, Russia and Greece, but we hate Ottomans and ISLAMISTS though, and btw, I will turn u to SUN Israelcube Gallery Map showing New Malayan Republicball in Blue SEC in Red New Russian Federation in Green New Republic of Greece in Light Blue Republic of Canada in Purple AWTO in Orange IRC and MAG in Black The Malayan Civil War Category:Malaysiaball Category: CSO Category:Capitalist Category:Anti-Democracy Category:Anti-Communist Category:English-speaking Category:Pro-Japanese Category:Pro-American Category:Anti-Facist Category:Anti-Russian Category:Pro-Chinese Category:Nukes Category:Hard To Destroy Category:Violent Category:Chinese-speaking Category:Anti-Zombie Category:Anti-Zionist Category:Anti-Nazi Category:Pro-British Category:Pro-Thai Category:Pro-Korean Category:Pro-West Category:Pro-Malay Category:Can into video games Category:Anti-STORM Category:Good Economy Category:Good Cuisine Category:Stronk Military Category:Stronk Category:Can into space Category:Southeastern Asia Category:Oceania Category:Thailandball Category:Cambodiaball Category:Vietnamball Category:Myanmarball Category:Tringapore Category:Bruneiball Category:Indonesiaball Category:Philippinesball Category:Australiaball Category:New Zealandball Category:Papuaball Category:Timorball Category:No Mercy Category:Malay-Speaking Category:Invaders Category:Hard to invade Category:Dead Category:Empire Category:Asia Category:Pro-Russian Category:Potential Superpower Category:SUN Category:True Superpower Category:Male Category:Mongoloid Category:Republic Category:Anti-Arabic Category:Anti-Turkish